Upon starting, computing devices typically execute a start-up process before reaching a ready state. A start-up process may include one or more stages, wherein each stage may be configured to initialize one or more components of the computing device. Further, to help prevent malicious code from being executed during start-up, one or more of the stages may include verification steps to ensure that the start-up process has not been modified.